More Than A Mile High A Mel&Geri Fantasy
by Lesbianmeri
Summary: Melanie and Geri share a sexy night full of love on the jet (X-rated)


Mel's POV

It's October 16th today. Geri and I had just finished a little quick trip we made over to LA for an appearance. We had a great time and tons of fun but we were in LA for barley 24 hours so we didn't have much time together.

Right now it's 8:22 PM and we have just got into the plane and will be in the air soon. Geri is over in the seat next to me all cuddled into her blanket and ready for the flight.

"Is my baby warm enough?" I say to her making sure she isn't cold.

"Yes Melanie I'm nice and warm but I would be much warmer if you would hold me" says Geri.

"Of course I'll hold you baby. Come here" I pick Geri up and carry her over to the little bedroom in our jet, locking the door behind me.

Geri's POV

Mel lays me down on the bed and pulls the blankets back. She slips in with me and I turn over cuddling into her chest as she runs her fingers through my hair. We hit a little air turbulence sending my head my straight into her boobs. It makes us both giggle but really, they are warm and soft and I love laying there. I cuddle into them this time, purposely. Melanie starts to rub my thigh a little bit and ohh that's such a tease but I want to make her wait just a little while. I know what she's doing but I can tease too.

"Let me go get some wine my love. Red?" I ask.

"Yes baby red will be perfect" she replies as she lays back.

I walk out of the bedroom and over to the table where the wine is and grab the bottle and the glasses. I walk back into the bedroom and Mel looks quite excited about this wine, her face plastered with a giddy smile. I pour us both good size glasses and hand hers to her.

"Thank you, sexy" she says.

"You are welcome, sexy" I reply back.

I sit on the bed next to her with the wine in my hand and I notice Melanie pulls out her phone, I see her pulling up some book. I'm not sure what it is but I don't dare ask. I sit quietly but mel catches me looking at her phone as she is choosing a story.

"Geri what are you doing!" I laugh loudly knowing I've been caught.

"You wanna know what I'm reading baby? Fine" she says.

Melanie places her hand high up on my thigh under my skirt and she starts to read me this story she has. It's erotica and yes it's very hot but I'm having a hard time paying attention to what is actually going on in the book because I'm distracted by the way Mel is talking so sexily and I can feel her lips against my ear as her hand rubs my thigh. In my trance of this beautiful woman sitting with me, I happen to spill my wine right down my shirt.

"Oh dammit" I mutter.

Melanie gets this deviated look on her face and before I can move to get something to clean myself up, she takes my wine and pins me to the bed with her hands. She moves quick, that woman. I start to speak and Melanie covers my lips with hers, sushing me. She gives me her signature smirk and I have a good idea of what's about to happen.

Mel's POV

I pin Geri's hands above her head. I want to love her, right here right now and this wine just opened the door. I pull on the buttons of her white shirt that she had only buttoned up 3/4th's, leaving just enough boob to want to stare at. She paired it with a very tight black pencil skirt that just perfectly outlines her ass along with some black pointed toe heels to match. Geri wore her glasses today which I find so sexy on her. Her boobs are in a gorgeous black lace bra and I very gently pull them out of out that bra and lick the wine off of them. She moans lightly. I take my fingers and start gently playing with Geri's nipples, rubbing and kissing them and eventually sucking on them. Geri has very sensitive nipples and this shows through the amount of noise that she is making as my teeth glide over the perfectly pink peaks. She arches her back under me as I do the same on the other one, careful not to hurt her.

Geri's POV

Mel's mouth on my nipples feel so so amazing and they are so sensitive but I'm dying for hers in my mouth. She is wearing her hair down and curled today. She has on a short dark blue skirt and a blue jacket that cuts down low and she appears to just have a white Push up bra on underneath. She has paired the outfit with her white pointed toe Christian louboutin heels that match her bra. I start reaching to pull her jacket open and she takes my hands off and sits up on top of me. She removes the jacket and the lets me stare at her boobs in that beautiful push up bra for a moment before un-clipping it, her boobs falling freely in front of me. I can feel the wetness in between my legs, Im dripping now and I know mel can tell. I don't want to tease her anymore I just want her to love me. I want those boobs of hers in my mouth. I cup them into my hands as Mel leans forward for me. I gently massage them and rub my thumb over her nipples in all different ways before placing the right one into my mouth. Mel bites her lip. Her nipples are sensitive but not as sensitive as mine. This is more for my pleasure. I love the way her tits feel in my hands. They are so big and I love to just kiss them and suck them gently. Mel's hand starts to work it's way back up my thigh and I can feel my excitement growing as the blood rushes to my most sensitive places.

Mel's POV

I sneak my hand under Geri's skirt as she is sucking on me and doing so very very well. I feel for her panties and I can feel the lace. I move Geri off of my nipples, kissing her as I do. I unzip her skirt and pull it off leaving her in just her panties and bra now.

"I love you Geri. You look beautiful" I say as I kiss her gently and passionately. She kisses me back and our tongues find each other. We stay bonded in this kiss for a good minutes as our hands explore each other's backs, torsos' and boobs. I let go of her lips and start to kiss her neck. I leave no hickeys. I don't want to mark her beautiful skin up. I just leave soft but lingering kisses all over her neck and her collarbone and of course a few more for her beautiful tits. I go up to her ear and whisper

"I love you, you naughty little thing" I hear her moan and I go down to her panties and grasp them with my teeth and then slowly pull them down off of her and she kicks them off her ankles. I open her legs and I'm welcomed by her smell, and the sight of her wetness. I lightly run my fingers over her freshly shaved pussy, separating her lips so I can look at everything and tease her. I draw my fingers up from her slit to her clit. It's so engorged and she flinches when I barley touch it. I start to very gently rub it, working Geri into the pressure as it is very sensitive. She is shuttering and moaning now. Not too loud just a little as she adjusts and falls into the ecstasy. I feel her relax and my motions become continuous as she closes her eyes and lays her head back. I'm very gently rubbing my fingers over her slit to get her even more wet. I gently slide a finger into her slowly.

"How does that feel baby?" I say in my low voice.

"A-a-amazinggg" she moans with her eyes closed. I love her face when it's this way.

"Are you ready for my mouth on this clit of yours now?" I ask.

"Yesss please!!!" She almost yells. I get my head in position, being careful not to take my finger out of her soaking wet pussy. I lightly kiss her there in a few different places before I start to start to gently lick and circle Geri's clit.

Geri's POV

"Ahhhhmmmmm" I moan as I feel Mel's mouth on my pussy. Her tongue on my clit is so good it's almost unbearable at first. I can feel her finger inside of me as she moves it in different ways while her tongue goes in all different patterns over my clit.

"Mel! Please, harder!" I beg. Melanie inserts a second finger into me.

"Fuck yessss" I moan loudly.

She feels so good she feels so good she feels so good. I want to cum right there for her but I need to love her. I want us to cum at the same time. My legs are shaking so hard right now and the combination of her mouth just fully wrapped around my clit suckling it hard now, and her fingers, it's taking everything in me not to cum. I need to flip this over. I decide I'm going to just turn myself over which will cause mel to have to stop. I do so. Melanie looks at me almost angrily but I sit up on my knees with my juices dripping down my legs.

"I'm going to love you. And you are going to accept it and let me because...well...because you just will and you love me! ."

Melanie just looks at me with this shocked look on her face.

"Oh, really?!" She challenges.

I push her down by her shoulder and she falls back. I sit on top of her and just stare at her for a second. She looks so beautiful underneath me it's indescribable. Her hair a mess, sweat glazing her body, her hard nipples begging to be pleasured and I know she is dripping under me. She bites her lip again. I love it when she does that.

"Bite your lip again Ms. Brown. I quite like it" I say. She does so for me smiling a little. A very sexy smile. I lean down and kiss her, passionately, roughly and she moans into my mouth. Like she did me, I kiss her all the way down her stomach. After every kiss or so, telling her I love her as she lets out those little moans. I pull her skirt off to expose she has no panties on. I smirk and open her legs demandingly. Her juices are dripping right down onto the bed. I run my finger from her ass up to her slit and then suck that cum off my finger, careful not to miss a single drop. I watch her mouth open as I do this.

"Mmmmm very yummy." I say.

"Fuck me, please Geri. Now, I need you. I need you to love me now." She says.

"Okay baby. I'm all yours. I love you" I tell her, kissing her lovingly. I go back down between Melanie's legs and start licking her gently. Although Mels nipples have low sensitivity her clit is the the complete opposite. You barley have to touch her and her legs will shake. So when eating her out, Melanie is very very loud and it's incredibly sexy. I latch my lips around her clit and suck on it a little harder.

"Ohhhhh fuck! Yeaaaahhhhh" she yells.

I continue on her, working my tongue around her. Under her hood, suckling on it like it's her nipples. I love hearing her moan.

"Ohhmmmmm geri! Geri! Please...inside me baby please!" she begs.

I know she can't help it.

Mel's POV

I feel two of Geri's fingers slip into me. Im soaking wet. I shudder when she goes inside of me. She makes me feel so good and I just disappear into the clouds when we love each other. Sex couldn't be better with anyone else. And of course, no one can fuck me better than she can. Geri starts to curl her fingers inside me and oh my god. I wanted to let go right there on her fingers but I had a feeling she wasn't going to let me do that yet.

"Geri I'm-I'm close baby!!!" I say.

"Mmm no not yet" she says. I whimper in protest. Geri gets up and puts us in 69 position and now I knew why I couldn't cum yet.

"You ready to cum baby?" She asks teasingly

"Yes Angel" I say to her. I start to eat Geri out as she does the same for me. The familiar yet mind-blowing feeling of her younger against me is renewed as I'm moaning into her pussy trying to keep eating her as she does the same.

Geri's POV

The taste of her I can't savor enough. I can feel her moaning into mine and suckling on my clit quite hard making me arch my back as I moan. I lift my head back up and give her the same treatment. Sucking on her overly sensitive engorged clit, hard. Of course not hurting her.

"AAhhhhhhhhhh! Babyyyyyyyyy! I'm gonna cum soon!!!" She says

"You ready to let go together baby?" I reply. She nods her head yes violently. I latch my lips around her clit the way she likes it and she also wraps her lips around mine. I can feel them, warm and wet around the most sensitive part of my body. I drift into cloud 9 as I start to cum. My legs shake and I let out a few whimpering moans.

Mel's POV

I start to cum with Geri.

"Fuck fuck oooohhhhmmmmmmmm!" I scream as I cum. My orgasm racks my whole body and my back arches. I ride it out, along with Geri and the sink back into the bed. I bring my beautiful girlfriend closer to me as we both take deep heavy breaths

"I love you angel" I pant. She kisses me.

"I love you more my baby" she replies. I smile at her and kiss her again before pulling her even closer to me. Both her and I are completely exhausted and within a matter of minutes we fall asleep into each other. There is no place i would rather be than in her arms.


End file.
